


Finally Alone

by aDarkerKnight



Series: Hypothetically Speaking [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no one watching... We're all alone. Just you and me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Alone

The teleport tube had barely immobilized when Clark felt himself being pushed against one of its walls. Bruce's hands were all over him, his mouth already on Clark's neck.

"Oh, you weren't kidding, were you?" Clark said, tilting his head back.

"I never kid around," Bruce told Clark, trailing kisses across the newly exposed expanse of his neck. "Especially not about this."

Clark sucked in a quick breath when Bruce grazed his skin lightly with his teeth. "I sure hope you're not a vampire bat," he said in a chuckle.

Bruce pulled away just enough to be able to look at Clark as he replied, most seriously, "Ah, but I _do_ bite."

"I remember," Clark breathed, eyes half-lidded.

When Bruce attempted to demonstrate however, the reaction he got from Clark wasn't exactly the one he'd expected... Eyes wide, Clark had gone stiff and still.

"Is this active?" he finally asked, clearly a little panicked as he pointed to one of the many cameras of the Watchtower's security systems.

"No, no, of course it's not," Bruce told him reassuringly, "I've deactivated every camera and every microphone in here. Don't worry."

"You-- _have_?"

Bruce smiled. "Of course I have. Just before we left the Fortress, the last time I went to check the console."

"And they say Boy Scouts are always ready..." Clark teased. "You'd planned this all along?"

"Not exactly," Bruce confessed, and he brushed a light kiss on Clark's lips. "I did it as a precaution. You know... in case you decided you had to have your way with me before we made it home."

Clark chuckled. " _Me_? And who threatened to turn whose clothes to shreds?"

"Does it really matter?" Bruce's breathing became heavier. "There's no one watching... We're all alone. Just you and me..."

Punctuating his reply with long, slow kisses, Clark asked, "So I can... _have my way with you_...right here?"

"Please do," Bruce said, and he pressed his already straining erection against the hardening bulge in Clark's tuxedo pants, initiating a slow, grinding motion. "I want you so much," he breathed.

"I'm yours..." Clark replied in a husky tone, following the rhythm of Bruce's movement with his own. "Just yours. Always."

Between increasingly urgent kisses, Clark started fumbling with the buttons on Bruce's shirt. There was an almost whimpering sigh from Bruce when Clark's fingers finally brushed against his skin, through the open shirt.

The sound sent waves of heat through Clark's veins, and, with a low growl, he spun them around, pinning Bruce to the wall of the tube.

Bruce let out a small surprised sound, but before he had any time to express his approval of Clark's sudden bout of assertiveness, he realized that Clark had just dropped to his knees and, with movements made clumsy by a pressing need, had started freeing him from his pants.

"Wait, I thought..." Bruce started, panting. He grabbed Clark's shoulders, as if to get him to stand again. "I thought you expected me to rip your clothes off...?"

Clark looked up for a quick second. "I'm wearing the suit, remember? You couldn't rip that off. Besides, I want _this_ just as much."

A quick moment later, Bruce's pants and underwear dropped into a heap around his ankles.

With the tip of his tongue, Clark trailed a long, wet path from the base of Bruce's shaft all the way to its tip, around which he gently closed his lips.

Bruce's only reply came in the form of a long, shuddering sigh.

Clark got to his feet again. There was a wicked little smile on his lips. Then, in the blink of an eye, he shed his tux to reveal the spandex suit underneath, and dropped back to his knees. "I know how the idea of Superman sucking you off turns you on," he explained.

"It's not--" Bruce gasped when Clark took him inside his mouth again. "It's not because you're Superman," he explained through ragged breathing. "Not anymore... Used to... But not anymore."

A small exclamation of surprise rose in Clark's throat, but he didn't stop to express anything, keeping up the long, slow rhythm of his mouth riding up and down Bruce's straining erection.

Head titled back, Bruce ran a hand blindly through Clark's hair. "It's just you... your gentle hands... your soft lips... your warm tongue on my skin..."

Losing himself to Clark's soft, warm touches, licks and kisses, Bruce's words turned into a long series of inarticulate sounds and ragged breaths. Until all of a sudden, he growled loudly and thrust his hips forward, the hand that still rested on Clark's shoulder now grasping tightly at the bright red cape.

"I'm--" was all the advance warning Bruce managed to articulate. He groaned in blissful agony, spilling himself into Clark's mouth in several quick jolts.

Bruce leaned back against the wall behind him, then slid all the way down to the floor of the teleport tube. He bowed his head just enough to rest his forehead against Clark's.

They remained this way for a moment, eyes half-lidded, as heart rates and breathing slowed back to normal rhythms.

Bruce was the first to speak again. "I thought we were going to act out your fantasy up here, not one of mine..."

"The evening isn't over... Besides, you just gave me an entire day of fantasies come true, Bruce," Clark said, blue eyes sparkling. In a whisper, he added, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

A slow smile spread across Bruce's lips. "I think I could venture a pretty good guess." He brought his left hand up and waved his ring finger, the gold band adorning it glimmering under the bright neon light of the teleport tube.

Clark brushed a tender kiss over his husband's wedding ring. His mind stuttered at the words - _husband_ , and _wedding_ \- still a little overwhelmed at the thought that they were _married_.

"I know you deactivated the cameras, but we should probably go before Wally finds us here," Clark finally said, sighing as he got up again.

"Wally?" Bruce echoed, eyes suddenly growing wide. "He's not up here, he's... Oh, right." He hurried to his feet, laughing as he pulled his pants back up. "Let's get out of here before he figures things out. I don't think I could live with him telling everyone how he caught me with my pants down - actually down."

Bursting in laughter, Clark reached for the tube's control panel, and quickly hit a series of buttons. The teleport tube hummed lightly as it carried them back home to Gotham.

"How quickly do you think we can make it up to the bedroom from here?" Bruce asked, once the tube stabilized again, and its doors opened into the Batcave.

"Not nearly quick enough," Clark told him. He stepped out of the tube and immediately spun on his heel, facing Bruce. "I may just have you right here instead... Or over there, on the hood of your car."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "The fancy, black... _armored_ one?" He chuckled when Clark slowly nodded an affirmative. "You might actually have to carry me upstairs after that, though..."

Eyes shining with mischief, Clark replied, "And I promise never to tell anyone."

 

=> End.


End file.
